


Blowing Off Steam

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Frenemies, Frenemies with Benefits, Hot Weather, I made that tag up but whatever, I'll fill this ship tag myself if I have to, Martial Arts, Modern Era, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Smut, There is no Why, There only is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Mozu and Kohaku resolve their differences after a sparring march.
Relationships: Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 5





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a modern AU where Kohaku and Mozu happen to attend the same dojo (that happens to be owned by Hyouga for plot reasons,) because my brain was like "hey, writing about these two fighting is fun." and it all went from there.

Hyouga considered himself a rational, responsible man who took great pride in the dojo he inherited from his father years ago. All he wanted was to carry on the noble tradition that had been carefully passed down in his family from generation to generation and-oh, fuck it. Not again, Hyouga thought when he noticed a worryingly large crowd of his students gathering in a circle yelling and shouting like they were at a WWE match happening in the middle of Times Square. 

Mozu and Kohaku, two of his newest (and arguably most annoying,) students fighting in the middle of the large field behind the main building. Upon approaching the disaster unfolding right in front of his eyes (neither of them had a chance to thoroughly master the Owari Kan-Ryu style yet, after all,) Hyouga realized he had several options but in an uncharacteristic bout of running out of fucks to give, Hyouga opted to take a seat in some quiet little spot out of the way and silently witness the chaos unfold in front of him. 

"You call that an attack? You'll have to try harder than that if you want to win!" Kohaku, having just narrowly dodged a thrust of Mozu's spear, yelled at him, her face red and her skin coated in a thin layer of sweat from exertion. To be fair, it was hot summer day, even if the humidity was gracefully less oppressive than usual for the current time of year. 

Mozu, still wearing the same smug smirk he seemed to have permanently painted on his face, took another swing at Kohaku, wielding his spear well enough by any other standards besides Hyouga's-both of them were strong, at least as strong as Hyouga himself was, that much was undeniable, but they really, really needed to work on their form if they wanted a chance to succeed at mastering the Owari-Kan-Ryu style. Aside from his impressive strength, Mozu also possessed another talent-getting under Kohaku's skin. 

"You know, it's been a while since someone's been able to last this long against me, you should be proud." 

Kohaku spat some blood (only because she accidentally bit her tongue a few seconds ago,) shooting Mozu an unimpressed scowl. 

They had met each other a while back and while they had never gotten along quite well enough to consider each other friends, thanks to a combination of living near each other, working in the same building (albeit at different jobs,) and Kohaku having done a favor for one of his relatives before meeting him, they had eventually found themselves in the same general social circle. As of a few days ago, they had also found out that they both independently decided to attend the same martial arts school, leading to the fight they were currently in the middle of. 

"Don't act so impressed with yourself just yet, this isn't over." Kohaku picked up the knife she had dropped earlier, rushing towards Mozu, only for her attack to be dodged when Mozu knocked her out of the way. 

"If you insist." Mozu fixed his stance, prepared to attack again in seconds. "But I'm sure you already know by now there's a reason I've never lost a fight before." 

"Oh, give it a rest." Kohaku dodged another strike with moderate difficulty, her breathing heavy; wiping some sweat off her forehead before leaping in the air to kick him. "You're all ego and no common sense." 

Someone in the crowd said something indistinct-nobody was paying attention enough to figure out what exactly, as Mozu blocked kick after kick and strike after strike from Kohaku with little more than a few quick steps to one side or the other, repelling each of her attacks with his spear. He was far from exhausted, but Mozu couldn't help to admit he hadn't been able to subdue Kohaku nearly as quickly as he expected to be able to, finding himself growing more and more impressed with Kohaku after each attack they exchanged. 

Once the sun was no longer high in the sky, after Kohaku dodged a swing of his spear, bending back in the nick of time and spinning around to get more safely out of range, they locked eyes, each of them reaching the same conclusion. Hyouga had seen a lot in his years as the head of his dojo but the way Kohaku leapt into the air, knocking Mozu to the ground and the equally impressive display of Mozu swiftly freeing himself from her grip when she knocked him to the ground and pinning her down made Hyouga's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, getting up from his comfortable spot and looking on the scene in front of him with more interest than he had recalled ever feeling before when he saw Kohaku's middle finger stop inches away from Mozu's ear, both of them pausing in sudden realization, though Hyouga was all but certain being tired also had something to do with it. 

"Alright, show's over everyone. You don't have to go home but you do have to leave in 15 minutes." Hyouga told everyone, the crowd parting without resistance as Hyouga walked up to Mozu and Kohaku. 

"Perhaps my initial judgment of you both was off the mark." 

Hyouga's cryptic remark left them both confused after Hyouga told them both to be back the next day at 9 am sharp and walked off without another word. 

Kohaku was no stranger to fighting, as she had dabbled in martial arts on and off over the years, but fighting someone like Mozu had proved to be a totally new and unexpected experience for her and apparently, at least if she were to believe what he said, he felt the same about her. Whether it was due to physical activity getting them all worked up, leftover adrenaline, curiosity, or simple hormones, Kohaku and Mozu soon found themselves ending the day near the long-abandoned amusement park unfortunately (or fortunately-it was all a matter of perspective, really,) close to Hyouga's dojo. It was just a happy coincidence there just so happened to be a shitty little gazebo nearby that was as of then nearly completely camouflaged by overgrown weeds and vines, all the better for Mozu and Kohaku to tear each other's clothes off and let their hands wander all over unexplored areas, Mozu pinning Kohaku on her back and Kohaku responding by grabbing a fistful of his hair and biting his lips when he kissed her.

"You're really something else, Kohaku-chan-" though his lips were bruised and stained with a touch of blood after Kohaku repaid him in kind for the rough kiss he gave her, he still wore the same devilish smirk on his face even as he wiped the blood off and brushed his thumb over Kohaku's lips, leaving a smear of blood on part of her top and bottom lip, trailing partway down her chin. "Somehow I had a feeling you'd be fun to play with." 

"Careful now, I might bite-remember?" Kohaku teased him after grazing the pad of his thumb with her teeth. His personality being what it was just so happened to be less annoying than usual for reasons Kohaku wasn't keen on exploring at the moment-her hormones knew what they wanted and for once in her life, the part of Kohaku that told her to throw caution to the wind and go for it overpowered the more rational part of her brain, so when Mozu flashed her a grin, the slightest glimpse of his teeth visible, before he flipped her over on her stomach, pressing her down with one hand while he smoothed her hair away from her neck with the other. 

"Oh, there's no need to worry about me, Kohaku-chan" Mozu whispered in her ear as she turned her head to look at him. "It takes a lot more than that to scare me off." 

"Aren't you forgetting something, Mozu?" Kohaku playfully scolded him in a tone of voice that would have scared any other man off in a flash. Mozu wasn't any other man, though, which was at least part of the reason Kohaku was there with him right then, she had no choice but to admit. Certain aspects of his personality could use some ironing out, she conceded, but the important thing was that when it counted, that is, when they fought each other, he didn't treat her with kid gloves because she was a woman and he didn't act like his masculinity was threatened though she only missed beating him by a razor thin margin, and it also, most definitely helped that he was was blessed in the genetics department in every possible way, including what he was packing. 

Mozu laughed, the smooth, titillating sound reverberating in her ear as he eased his grip on her, allowing her to move a little. "I told you I'd make it worth your while if you ever took me up on my invitation, surely you haven't forgotten." Kohaku gasped, covering her mouth with one hand when Mozu pressed two fingers inside her, curling in and out in a familiar motion she had sometimes used herself when touching herself, though his fingers felt much better than her own; pumping in and out with careful, controlled precision until the slick between her legs coated them, Mozu withdrawing his fingers to rub her clit slowly, almost annoyingly so-to be honest, she didn't expect any less of him, so she made no complaint, muffling her gasps and moans with her hand, at least until Mozu snatched her hand away, the grin on his face somehow even more wicked than before. 

"Nobody's out here, and besides, I'd like to hear that pretty little voice of yours." Mozu purred in her ear, Kohaku's face burning and her eyes watering-she happened to have allergies, as Mozu continued, moving his fingers in just the right way to elicit exactly the kinds of reactions he wanted to get out of her, humming to himself in amusement when she felt herself tense up, her brain short-circuiting as her orgasm washed over her, squealing in a less than dignified way in response to Mozu's talents, so to speak. 

"If anyone finds us, I'm going to kill you." Kohaku only half jokingly told him, a slight twinge of embarrassment causing her stomach to tighten even as other parts of her were all too ready for what was to follow, Mozu wasting no time pressing his hand on her back while he guided himself inside her. "And-I can't believe I'm saying this- but I'd really rather not have to to do that." 

"If nobody's found us yet, I doubt they will." Kohaku had to admit Mozu was more likely than not correct-they themselves had no idea the old gazebo was out there anyways-and with the amount of plants and vines snaking up its walls, plus the large trees surrounding it, the chances of anyone wandering out there, especially since they didn't have too long until the sun would set-the chances of someone looking for them or finding them were close to zero, otherwise Kohaku would never have come out here, she realized. 

Kohaku's hair was damp with sweat and her skin felt like an electrical current was dancing on its surface as Mozu thrust into her, each snap of his hips and each time he slammed into her sending her closer and closer to sailing over the edge again-it was all Kohaku could do not to scream, slapping her hand over her mouth in record time as Mozu fucked her, pushing his cock deeper in her than she thought would have been possible without hurting her-it only hurt for a moment when he first bottomed out insider her, but that soon faded as if she had never even felt anything at all once she felt how perfectly it fit inside her. It was, of course, certainly helped by the fact that she was soaking wet before he had even started-in their rushed rendezvous, Kohaku hadn't even really gotten much of a view of his cock anyways. She was never once to care all that much anyways-as long as it looked normal, which it did, she was more than pleased, her thoughts fading away as Mozu picked up the pace, the pleasant feeling of his weight on top of her and the occasional grunts and groans that interrupted his heavy breathing rumbling in her ear sending her into a flurry of hormone-riddled emotions, none of which were worth naming or describing in her current state, being all too happy that it felt as good as it did. 

Kohaku couldn't help but bite down on her own fingers as Mozu's hands wandered to reach her waist, all the better to angle himself so he could hit all the most sensitive spots inside her that much more often-ugh, how the hell could he keep up a pace like that, Kohaku wondered, her mind fuzzy as she squeezed her eyes shut-it was so intense and so rough and so-words could only help her so much, so Kohaku didn't resist when she felt them all leave her-it wasn't like she felt like saying anything then anyways. It was simply enough that it was what it was, Kohaku decided, her arousal threatening to overwhelm every possible inch of her mind, leaving her unaware of anything else besides the feeling of Mozu drilling into her like it was his full-time job. Somewhere behind her eyes, Kohaku swore she could have seen stars when Mozu gave a particularly hard thrust, a wicked grin on his face as he came closer and closer to falling apart, his breath growing more ragged between low, guttural grunts and growls-Kohaku had never heard anything she had liked half so much, sighing in bliss as she felt her second orgasm crash over her, her consciousness completely enveloped by the intoxicating feeling overwhelming her-once it was done, the stars behind her eyes disappeared and she realized Mozu, who had not been far behind, had finished as well (Kohaku thanked every god and deity she could remember and a few she wasn't sure about that she had a condom on hand before this,) the both of them lying still for a few moments to calm down. 

There were worse ways to resolve their differences, Kohaku thought, her heart pounding and chest heaving as she gazed at the crescent-shaped teeth marks on her hand as she slowly came back down to reality. As much as she didn't want to, she realized it was in her best interests to go home soon-she had to be back at the dojo at 9 am sharp tomorrow morning, after all-one thing (or one of two things, actually,) they both happened to agree on.


End file.
